One-Way Wall Bypass
The One-Way Wall Bypass is an intermediate trick used in the game. This trick allows Mario to clip through a one-way wall which is normally not possible. How It Works If a block falls at the correct angle it will push Mario into the one-way wall to try to crush him. However, because one-way walls are not a complete wall Mario will simply pass through it instead of being crushed. It is also possible to only be partially clipped through if the block does not push Mario far enough. This can also be done with a falling Muncher, although Mario will take damage unless he is invincible. This will only work if the one-way wall is facing right. Basic One-Way Wall Bypass Variations Big Mario When Big Mario spawns in a 1 block wide gap he is large enough to be considered behind the One-Way which allows him to pass through. Boot Clip Dismounting a boot as Big Mario will allow Mario to clip through a one-way if executed on the edge of it and near ground blocks while holding a direction (DON'T NEED THE BLOCK ON THE RIGHT IN THE CLIP https://youtu.be/ffh4dtyqOGI?t=7m20s). You can then also do a 3? frames jump after landing on the boot as Big Mario to pass through the one-way Note: The Giant Boot method only works on levels created before version ? Alternatively, jumping into a giant boot that is on a semi-solid directly underneath a one-way wall will allow Mario to clip through it when he enters the boot. It's also possible to go through ground blocks with that method. It's not possible in new levels because you're not able anymore to reenter in a boot if there is a ceiling above it, however it's still possible to go through a 1 width gap with a Big boot with this method. Bowser / Sledge Bro Stun In the Super Mario Bros. 3 game style, after Bowser stuns Mario, he can clip through an upside down one-way wall. Sledge Bros. can clip Mario through in all 4 game styles. This will only work if Mario is Super Mario or higher. Clown Car By jumping into a Clown Car that is partially inside a One-Way Wall Mario is able to pass through it. The reason for this is because the Clown Car is already considered to be behind the One-Way Wall when Mario gets in it. By dismounting the Clown Car Mario can also partially clip inside of the One-Ways. *Clipping into the wall to bypass one-ways* Downward Facing One-Way on a Semi-Solid If a downward facing one-way is on a semi-solid with Munchers places next to it (On top of the semi-solid), you can duck jump and dodge the Munchers by a few pixels, and then ground pound to land on the platform. This can also be performed underwater by swimming close to the Munchers. This is easier to do with Thwomps, or Grinders. Duck Jump If Mario is Super Mario or higher he is able to start ducking and jump before his hitbox is lower than the one-way walls allowing him to perform a duck jump when one-ways walls are at head level. (Also possible to bypass a hidden block like that) Ducking Wall Jump It's also possible to bypass a hidden block with this method. Falling Power-up Collecting a powerup other than a mystery mushroom will allow Mario to clip through a one-way if executed on the edge of it and near ground blocks while holding a direction after jumping (https://youtu.be/ffh4dtyqOGI?t=7m26s). It's more precise to jump when the mushroom falls on you. Ground Blocks Note: This only works on levels created before version ? By coming from the back side of a one-way facing right, Mario will still be considered behind the wall allowing him to walk directly through it. While this does not normally work on new levels, interestingly it is still possible if a one-way wall is positioned on the 8th or 128th X coordinate. Note Block Clip If Mario is standing next to a One-Way facing right he can be pushed through it with a Note Block. This will only work if the One-Way is placed on the 8th or 128th X coordinate. It is unknown if this used to work at any coordinate. (UNDERWATER TOO (need clip) AND DON'T NEED THE SHELL TO DO IT AS BIG MARIO / WITH YOSHI) Partial Clip This trick can also be performed while positionning Mario between the block and the one-way, just enough for the block to push you out of it. Power-up Attack Clip When jumping from a crouched position, shooting a fireball or doing a tail/cape spin will cause Mario to stand up for a brief moment. If done at the right time, Mario will be able to jump during this brief moment and clip through the one-way. It is easier to perform it from a higher position if there is void under you, since this allows Mario to shoot a fireball or doing a tail/cape spin after jumping ( ☀https://youtu.be/ffh4dtyqOGI?t=1m52s). * Note: This method also allows small Mario to ground pound / break coin blocks as Fire / Tanooki / Cape Mario. Semi-Solid By coming from the back side of a one-way wall, Mario will still be considered behind the wall allowing him to walk directly through it. Spikes Because spikes are a few pixels smaller than one-ways, it is possible for mario to bypass one-ways by jumping just past the spikes enough for him to not hit them. (An upside down version of this trick is also possible) *Note: This trick is possible in the other styles without taking damage as well. Mario can also wall clip and pass through a one-way as long as there is no block over it / under it or if this is a spike. Underwater Clip If Mario is on a semi-solid directly underneath a One-Way Wall as Super Mario or higher, forcing Mario to uncrouch by swimming will clip Mario through it. Vine Clip With one-ways facing left too with no ground with vines Being big in SMW/NSMBU and holding right into on vine to pass the one-way Being small in SMB3/SMB1 and holding right on the vine to pass the one-way Yoshi Once Yoshi is stick to a one-way, if Mario lands on the Yoshi with the same direction than the Yoshi, do a 1 frame when landing on him and hold the opposite direction of the oneway, he can pass through it. *Note: If you put the egg beside the one-way in editor with only ground blocks it won't be stick to the one-way, but in the middle of the block. You can still use something like a conveyor to stick it to the oneway. Once Yoshi is in the air, as Big Mario, you can spin onto him to make him have the same effect has when destroying coin blocks with yoshi, which allows you to make him pass through a one-way facing down, for some reason this effect also appears when you spin onto a Yoshi that is on a muncher / thwomp . Small Mario have 3? frames to jump when landing on Yoshi to pass through a one-way facing down with ground blocks. If the ground is made of munchers when landing on Yoshi he will get a little bit more low with Mario on him and makes it impossible. If the ground is made of cannons / cannonballs it's impossible but if Mario hold left or right when doing the 3? frames jump on Yoshi; Yoshi will get inside the cannon / cannonball. If the ground is made of thwomps you'll just get hit by the thwomp and make run Yoshi. Yoshi/Clown Car Only possible with the spin button for some reason. = Category:Tech (SMM)